Blinded By The Dark
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are divided by Madara's war. With the war tearing them apart, what happens when these two finally meet face to face, but cannot see eye to eye? Rated M for lemons, violence. AU
1. Chapter 1

HIiii! This is the first chapter of my new story! Its AU. I decided to update it and see if you like it, please review, ne? :)

This story is rated M for a reason! M for language, violence, and of course, lemons!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would currently be having a wild quickie against the wall behind Ichiraku Ramen :P Hahahaha imagine that...

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are divided by a war. Sasuke believes in Madara's cause. Sakura is fighting to stop him. What happens when these two meet face to face, but cannot see eye to eye? Will they ever be able to understand each other again?

Chapter 1 - Search & Destroy

''_A simple answer is never what it seems.''_

x-x-x-x-

''Usagi?''

''Speaking.''

''Do I really have to kill him?''

''Sora, you know there's no other way. This is essential.''

''Hai, I was just making sure. Sora out.''

''Sora, I'm sorry that you have to do this.''

''Its fine, I knew joining you wouldn't come without a price. This is a sacrifice I have to make. This isn't my first kill.''

''Im still sorry.''

Sakura swallowed hard. ''He's a bad man?''

''Yes. He's killed a lot of people.''

''Thats all I needed to know.''

Sakura looked down at her target. Sasori. A soldier from Suna. One of Madara's trustees. Poison expert. Latest mission: Mass murder of anti-Akatsuki protestors. 100 civilian protestors killed within a 30 second time period, from a single cloud of purple smoke.

She looked down at him through the lens of her sniper rifle.

His dark red hair stood out against his pale face as he laughed at someone's joke.

'How can you look so carefree after what you've done...?'

''When?'' she asked.

''2 minutes. Hana is in pursuit.''

Ino was having trouble? Sakura sighed and looked down again. He was now talking to a different person, but was still so carefree. It pissed Sakura off. Fucker.

''Hana is in position. Get ready everyone.''

Sakura took a deep breath.

-x-x-x-x-

Ino was inside the ventilation system. She looked down at the room. The vent wasn't the best idea, if anything went wrong she'd be a sitting duck. Though, out of options she had no other plan. Her target was a man named Kakuzu. She was told that he had dark skin and wore a blue bandana over his head.

She'd been following him, setting the plan back a bit, but now she had a clear shot of him.

''Usagi, I'm ready.'' she whispered.

''Take your shots in 3, 2, 1...''

'Hana' pulled the trigger.

'Sora' pulled the trigger.

'Inu' pulled the trigger.

'Kyuubi' pulled the trigger.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura watched his head jerk back and the blood run from the wound, and then he collapsed.

The brunette he was talking to screamed and alerted the other guests of the party.

Sakura disassembled the rifle with shaky hands, even if he was a horrible man, she never enjoyed the sensation of killing. Sakura quickly hid the container back into the bathroom stall where it had been left for her. She smoothed out her black strapless cocktail dress and checked her long curly brown wig in the mirror before she left the ladies room.

The annual 4th Akatsuki ball was in chaos. Wives were in tears, clutching to their military husbands while the latter tried to piece together what happened and restore order.

Sakura tucked a brown lock of hair behind her ear as she glided through the hysteria, making her way to the door.

As she turned the corner, the doors were being locked.

''Tch.'' she bit her thumb, a habit she picked up from her mentor.

''Usagi, I need an escape route now.'' she said as she turned back into the ballroom.

''Sora, I need eyes.''

''Right, the front doors are being locked, and likely the back doors as well, tell me where I can escape.''

''Pulling up house plans.''

Sakura's apple eyes darted around the room. She couldn't possibly make a scene. What they were doing was too important. A scene would ruin the plan.

''Got it. To your left should be a staircase.''

''I see it.''

''Take it to the second floor.''

Sakura wasted no time in going up the stairs. Who thought she'd ever be inside Uchiha Madara's house, with the perfect opportunity to kill him, and here she was, making an escape.

''Take your first left.''

She followed orders.

''Another left.''

As she turned there was a long hall in front of her.

''The window at the end of the hall only has a sensor located in the upper left corner, break it and get out. It will take 17 seconds for them to realize its not transmitting.''

''Got it.''

''Sasuke! Wait.''

Sakura ducked into the first room and pressed her back firmly against the wall at the sound of the voices. She wasn't sure what she heard, but she was sure she'd mistaken it.

''Someone is in this house Itachi! He killed Sasori!'' Sakura's mind went blank and her entire body stilled.

''Calm down, Sasuke. Let Madara handle it, he told us to stay put. We may also be targeted.''

Sasuke scoffed.

''Come on.''

Just walk by...just walk by...Sakura begged.

Someone entered the room and froze.

''What is it?'' Sasuke snapped.

''Juri-san.''

Sakura looked up at Itachi who spoke, begging him with her eyes. She couldn't see Sasuke. He would know. She wondered how she would feel if he didn't know?

''Itachi-san.'' she kept her voice soft as she bowed.

''What are you doing here?'' he stepped inside and Sasuke followed, his eyes critically observing.

''My father told me to come up here, he was afraid that something might happen.''

Itachi nodded.

''And you just happened to come into my room?'' Sasuke wasn't convinced by her story.

''Y-Your room?''

His eyes narrowed.

''Itachi!'' someone called from outside.

''I...'' Itachi began hesitantly. ''I'll be right back, Juri.''

She said nothing as he left the room.

This was not good. His mere presence was suffocating her. She needed out, now.

Sakura turned to leave.

''Where are you going?''

''I didn't mean to bother you, I'll find another room to wait in.''

He stepped closer a slight frown of his face. Sakura kept her eyes down.

''What did you say your name was?'' his voice was smooth, husky, deep...she almost lost herself in it.

''Juri.''

''Last name?''

Think Sakura, think!

She opened her mouth, hoping something would pop out, but his voice stopped her.

''There's something about you...''

''What?''

He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him, so close that she could smell that familiar scent, so close that she wanted him to find out so that she could fall into him again.

''Something familiar.'' he watched her every move, every breath.

But, she couldn't let him find out. This was bigger than what she felt for him.

''Please move away, you are making me uncomfortable, Uchiha-san.''

His eyes narrowed. ''How did you know my name?''

''Itachi-san told me about you.''

''Convenient excuse.''

''Please, Uchiha-san,'' she lifted her hands to push him away, ''Move-'' he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall behind her. Sakura gasped and looked up at him.

''Who are you?'' immediately after the question left his lips, his eyes widened and realization set into his face.

''Juri...'' she whispered.

Realization turned into disbelief, his head shook the slightest bit as he reasoned with himself.

''Uchiha-san, please.''

''That voice.''

She snapped her mouth shut.

''Look at me.'' he commanded.

She had to do it.

Their eyes met and she swallowed. Her chest began to rise against his.

''No...''

''You're lying. Don't.'' She had to deny it. He could not find out.

''Im Juri.'' she denied. She pushed back all emotion, now wasn't the time.

All her training just went to hell. Why did he have this effect on her?

Sakura shook her head. ''Im not who you think I am.''

He watched her for a moment more before she saw a slight smirk tug his lips and he stepped away and turned his back to her.

Sakura stepped outside of his room and closed the door behind her. She was shaking as she kicked of her heels, picked them up and made a dash for the window. She took the heel and shoved it into the sensor before opening the window.

She couldn't look back, she forced herself not to. Instead, she jumped down.

''Usagi, I'm out.''

''Transport is waiting.''

''Thank you.''

Sakura was helped into the van by Kakashi.

''Kakashi, its just a hunch, but I think you need to take me home.''

''Why? What happened?''

''I met Sasuke-kun...and I think he recognized me.''

x-x-x-x-

It was simply driving Sasuke crazy! Since the party, all he could think about was those familiar green eyes, and that melodic voice. The moment he touched the soft skin of her wrists, he was sold. It just had to be Sakura.

Yet, she said her name was 'Juri'. Like he actually believed that. Also, when he asked her to deny her identity, she shook her head, tilting it slightly to the left and there was an almost invisible twitch in her cheek. Only Sakura did that.

He slammed his fist down onto the desk in frustration. Sakura wouldn't have been there. He was going insane.

Sasuke grabbed his black trench coat from the back of his chair before storming from the room.

''Sasuke! Where are you going?''

Where was he going? Did he even know?

*beep* ''Uchiha Sasuke and team two please report to mission control, I repeat, Uchiha Sasuke and team 2 please report to mission control. That is all.''

''Fuck.'' Sasuke cursed before turning in the direction of mission control.

Suigetsu ran a hand through his hair. If Sasuke was obsessing, he wasn't getting involved. He turned and followed Sasuke anyway.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura arranged her room. Folding some pages of a medical textbook, making it look like she'd been using it for months. Her dreams of going to medical school never realized. She'd joined the group called LEAF almost straight out of high school. They were the longest surviving rebel organization in the last 2 years. Probably because they kept quiet, carefully planning until now and also because, for the past 6 months the Akatsuki military have been at war with the Lightening Country. The Raikage was a formidable rival.

Sakura sighed, both sides were, however, suffering heavy losses. Not that Madara cared. He wouldn't stop until the whole world was united as one. With him ruling. It was insanity. He needed to be stopped.

She hid all her guns, with the exception of one under her the mattress of her bed. If Sasuke came, she'd find some way to stop him from looking there.

''Sora, look at the TV.'' her ear piece said.

''Usagi?''

''Just do it.''

Sakura sat down on her bed and turned on the TV.

''...yes, Michio-san, earlier today several high-ranking Akatsuki military officials were assassinated simultaneously. One, confirmed to be Suna's Sasori, was taken out at the 4th Annual Akatsuki Ball. Another was Mizuki, who was assassinated right outside the Akatsuki intelligence offices. As of yet, we have no other details on the other assassinations, but word is that Lord Madara is furious and is looking into the situation himself.''

''Ooooh,'' Sakura mocked.

''Thank you, Mimi-chan. We are now speaking live to Uchiha Itachi, who is Madara's nephew and also the head of Akatsuki's Intelligence Department. Hello Itachi-sama.''

''Thank you Michio.''

''Now, would you please explain the current situation.''

''Well,'' Itachi began, ''I have been given permission to disclose the following information, the names of the officials killed, where it happened, our current theory as to who could be responsible and also how we are likely to move.''

''Please do so,''

The screen changed and a list of names appeared as Itachi said them.

''Sasori of Suna, Kakuzu of the Military Scientific Department, Mizuki head of the subdivision of the Psychological Interrogation Department of the Akatsuki Intelligence Department, and Zaku of the Weapons Development Division.''

''Itachi-sama, do you believe there is any connection between them?''

''We are looking into it.''

''Please continue with the rest of the information then,''

''They were all killed at exactly 18-hundred hours, yesterday. As you know, Sasori was killed at the Ball and Mizuki was killed outside of our department. Zaku was killed at our Konoha weapons testing facility and Kakuzu was killed at the Akatsuki Training Academy in Ame.''

''I see, and what leads do you have about who could have done this?''

''Akatsuki has officially declared them a radical terrorist organization. We are, however, still speculating about what goal they might have.''

''Terrorists? TERRORISTS? What the hell?'' Sakura fumed getting up from her bed, where she had been watching.

''Terrorists attack CIVILIANS! If anything, Madara is the terrorist!''

''-that's true, yes. How will Akatsuki move to counter this organization?''

''For the time being we are launching a full investigation starting tomorrow to find any possible information on them, but at the moment we have to wait for their next move to find a way to attack.''

''Sora, that was the key word.''

''What?''

''Mission C will commence in exactly 10 hours.''

''Mission C? That's too risky!''

''It will be fine. I believe in you.''

Sakura sighed.

''Sakura, also, The Eye has made contact.''

Sakura fell silent. The Eye - a person they knew little about. He was the one who established their organization and was pulling the strings behind the scenes.

''Yes?''

''Becuase you are in the public eye so often, The Eye has decided that you will be the face of LEAF, so to speak.''

''Excuse me?''

''You will take a public blow. After plan C you are to reveal your identity and cast away the alias you've established as 'Juri'.''

''What? Shizune! My family!''

''Please Sora...codenames. And, I know, but these are your orders. Madara will not kill someone who is in the public eye as often as your father.''

Sakura swallowed. ''I don't like this...''

''Neither do I,''

There was nothing Sakura could do.

''I understand.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke stood in Akatsuki HQ. The news was playing on a large TV on the wall.

He frowned. How could this have happened? Who did these terrorists think they were? Attacking Akatsuki, where they insane? Madara was working to change the world. Did they not understand that?

''They will pay, its only a matter of time.''

Sasuke turned to the voice. ''Konan.'' he greeted her with a nod. ''Have they found anything?''

She shook her head. ''These people are good. Itachi is looking into it. Its weird that he hasn't found anything. It means they've been planning for a while.''

Sasuke looked back to the screen. ''Tch.''

''Well, I'm off to see Madara.''

''I'll be there soon.''

Konan walked off. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

''Tough morning, Sasuke-san?''

Sasuke turned to the brunette. ''Juri, was it?'' he was sure it was her name. But he still had his doubts.

She nodded. Her green eyes scanning over him.

Sakura's heart was beating unnaturally fast. They way he looked at her made her feel uneasy.

Sasuke looked back to the tv. The headline read 'Haruno funds new Akatsuki research' Haruno Kenji stood on a podium, camera's flashing, the press asking questions. Yuki, Sakura's mother stood to his right, and to his left - Sakura. She was smiling. But Sasuke knew her well enough. It was fake.

''Wow, that pink princess is hot!'' Sasuke heard a soldier whisper behind him.

Next to him, 'Juri' bit her lip. Sakura took a soft breath to hide her blush.

''Yeah, man!'' the other soldier said, giving a low whistle.

''Pity about her melons though,'' the first spoke.

Sakura's eye twitched. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

''They look at least a hand full so I guess its ok, although...she totally makes up for it in that ass!''

Sasuke spun around. ''Don't you two have work!''

They sputtered and excuse before stumbling away.

Sakura couldn't help the shock on her face...did it bother him?

She masked her face quickly as he turned around.

''What are you doing here?''

''I've been asked to aid in the investigation.''

Sasuke didn't have time to ask more.

''Got it.'' he walked off without another word.

Sakura walked off towards Itachi's office. She looked around, there was no way they could strike HQ without some serious inside backing. The place was filled with cameras, tight security and high ranking officials just itching to kill.

Sakura knocked twice.

''Juri here.''

''Enter.''

She closed the door behind her and turned to Itachi to salute him. There were cameras in here too. Madara didn't even trust family.

''Here is the file we want you to look at.''

''Thank you.'' Sakura took it from him.

''How are you doing?''

Sakura smiled. ''Confused. I'm not sure I can do this.''

She was of course referring to being the 'face of LEAF', but whoever watched the video footage would believe they were discussing Akatsuki business.

Itachi sighed.

''Im sorry we have to push this on you. You know I would do it if I could.''

''Don't worry so much Itachi, everything will work out for the better, ne?'' she smiled.

''That's why we're working so hard for it.''

''Hai...''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura looked at the file Itachi gave her. It was a detailed list of their largest military facility, Amaterasu. Initiating Plan C wouldn't be easy, but at least she now had a pass inside. The mission plan was quite simple, though not at all. Sakura went over the plan a million times in her head. She looked over the personnel files, security system layouts, floor plan, entrances, exits. From her point of execution, she would have to have multiple escape plans. They won't be able to count on Shizune either.

Sakura sighed and set up her camera. She sat down in front of it and began her assignment.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke arrived at 2am. He hadn't been at this house for two years. He knew being here was wrong, but he had to know. It was driving him insane, this 'Juri' character. He entered the large house silently and made his way upstairs. He remembered where he room was and found it easily. It was dark, a figure sleeping soundly in the bed. Her back was to him, she was facing the window. Sasuke swallowed, looking away from her and at the rest of the room. It looked like she had been living here for quite some time. He walked around the room. Her usual magazines, Vogue, Game Informer, Glamour, Newtype - were carelessly arranged on her soft carpet. On her desk lay an array of medical textbooks, notes scribbled in her almost neat hand writing. It seemed like she had been staying here all this time. He knew her father and mother had to move closer to the Akatsuki HQ because of her father's research, so Sakura was staying here alone...

Still...those eyes. He still didn't know what to believe. He turned to look at Sakura, the moonlight fell over her body in an illuminating soft light. The blankets had slipped down during the night, exposing her upper body to him. She was wearing a white tank top. The straps slipped down her shoulder, no bra. She never wore a bra to bed. Sasuke blinked, pushing the memories back, he didn't need to be reminded of the nights they spent in this bed.

''Sasuke-kun...''

His eyes snapped up to her face, she was asleep. Her lips now-parted. A frown on her face. Slowly, her arm reached out to him.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she whispered again, this time her voice broke.

He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't, and yet, she was asleep and would never know.

Sasuke trailed his finger over her outstretched arm. She sighed at the contact. Sasuke leaned down, stroking her hair. Her frown disappeared. ''Oh...''

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

He needed to leave. He'd gotten what he wanted. Sakura obviously wasn't Juri. She'd moved on with her life, gone to medical school like she always wanted.

He trailed his thumb down her cheek.

He knew he needed to leave. But again, he found it hard, like that night, the night he left.

Sasuke pulled his hand away and she moaned, her frown returning, at the loss.

A part of him was happy that she was still dreaming of him, and yet he knew coming had been a mistake. He stepped away and reluctantly took another step, and another until he closed the door with a soft click.

x-x-x-x-

OK! Here ya go! I hope you like it! The first chapter may be a little confusing, but the next chapter will clear a few things up.

Sasuke finds out that Sakura is fighting with the rebels against Akatsuki and against him, how will he react to this?

Find out next chapter!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	2. 2 Destroya

Blinded by the Dark

Chapter 2 - Destroya

_''You don't believe in God, I don't believe in luck, they don't believe in us, but I believe we're the enemy!'' _

_Sakura stared at the ceiling, her body felt more sticky than usual. Her long locks were sprayed out over the pillow. She slowly turned to look at Sasuke. He was different. Of course she'd noticed in his attitude, but now, she was sure. There was a certain desperateness about the way he held her, the demands in his kisses and touches. Sakura watched him, his eyes were closed, although she could see a tenseness in him. He denied it. But she knew. _

_There was a knocking at the door. ''Sasuke-chan! Take a break from homework, your uncle is here to see you.'' his mother called from the other side._

_''Coming.'' he called sitting up and then walked speedily to the bathroom._

_Sakura sat silently. She heard him moving around and when he eventually came out, he saw her, sitting with his bed covers clutched to her chest._

_''Just...wait here. I'll be back.'' his words were awkward..._

_He turned and left._

_Sakura was alone. She felt alone. She felt like she was losing him. She felt utterly powerless._

_For a while she listened to the silence of the large house that rivaled the silence of her own. For a while she watched the sky turning colours, until finally it twinkled with stars. She reached under her pillow and pulled out his shirt - her shirt - she pressed her arms into the sleeves and roughly buttoned up a few buttons. It was a midnight blue shirt, the Uchiha symbol proudly displayed on the back. It fell to just above her knees, she didn't bother to roll up the sleeves. Sakura simply pulled her long hair out of the back. She paced the room, sat at the window and finally, when it became too much, she sat at the edge of the bed, facing the door. She threw his dark blanket over her head, and waited._

_When Sasuke returned, she looked up to slowly meet his eyes. He seemed shocked. ''You didn't go home?'' _

_''You...said to wait here...'' her voice broke a little, and her eyes flicked to the red digital letters on his alarm clock. 23:12._

_She stood up._

_''Tell me...whats made you like this?'' she asked, not bothering to hide her desperate echo._

_He looked away, to hide his expression. No part of him could tell her, even if he was allowed to. Of course she knew! Sakura was smart. And she knew him. He'd let her know him. But...he couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't hurt her._

_''Sasuke! Please!'' she was crying now as she reached out to him._

_He grabbed her hand, and in a swift movement, pulled her into his chest. The blanket covering her fell to the floor._

_His hands went around her shoulders, he let his face into the softness of her hair, let it comfort him._

_''You're running away from it,'' she murmured into his chest, ''But, I'm here...so run into me...'' her hands went around him, fisting a handful of shirt from his back._

_Sasuke said nothing, he just pulled her tighter against him._

_Of course, Sakura was the only one who came close to seeing his emotion, and she deserved to. He didn't deserve this, the closeness. And yet, he could not let go...Not yet, not tonight, when he would be leaving so soon. So for now, he would allow it to be like this._

x-x-x-x-

Sakura looked between her team. Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Ino and herself. They stood a few miles from Tanzuka hangar. Part 1 of plan C, make sure they have no reinforcements.

''Make sure your helmets are secure. Using poisons is not above them.'' Neji A.K.A. Shinju, the team leader.

Sakura did as ordered. It was 5am, and freezing.

''Remember, no casualties. The mission is clear.''

They nodded.

''Lets move out.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke did what he always did when something bothered him - he threw himself into work. Even if it wasn't his own work, he did it.

Now, he stood in Tanzuka hangar doing a report that Itachi was supposed to have done later today.

He moved through, taking his time, and checking their progress.

''What are you doing?'' he asked a boy, around 16-17 years old, who seemed to be typing furiously on a laptop.

''Oh, I'm working on the Peacemaker plan.'' Sasuke frowned, that plan was highly classified. ''And why are you doing it here?''

''The plan was born here. I'm just working on the OS and-''

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and red lights began to flash, an explosion followed.

The boy blinked and snapped the laptop shut. ''Uchiha-sama! We need to get to hangar 6!''

Sasuke nodded, he pulled out his gun before following the boy.

Behind them more explosions followed.

They entered Hangar 6 and the boy sighed in relief. ''They haven't been here.''

He looked around. ''Where are the pilots! They need to launch.''

''Fuck.'' Sasuke cursed. ''These are prototypes?''

He nodded.

''We'll just have to launch.''

''What?''

He glared at the boy. ''That's an order!''

He turned rushing to one of the machines and to his left an explosion hit one of the machines, throwing him onto the machine he was running to. Sasuke groaned, sitting up slowly. He looked around, his gun...where was his gun?

And then he found it, in the hands of...she looked up. Sparkling green eyes met onyx.

Her eyes widened.

''Sakura...?''

Still, she didn't move her wide eyes staring at him.

''Haruno Sakura!'' he called again.

''Sora!'' Another woman came into view...baby blue eyes looked back at Sasuke.

''He's cute, isn't he?'' she joked, pulling 'Sora' away.

Sasuke stood up. ''Sakura!'' they didn't stop.

Sasuke caught himself and began to chase after them, picking up a discarded gun.

''Stop!'' he thundered, pointing his gun.

One of them stopped, not the one he wanted to see.

''Are you stupid?'' blue eyes asked.

''Hana! Come on!''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he chased after her again. He knew that voice. Those blue eyes.

It was impossible. He'd just confirmed that Sakura was just another girl...and now this...

He stopped, catching his breath, as he watched them speed away on bikes.

He turned back and entered the first hangar he could find.

''Damage report!''

''Sir, no one seems to have been killed, but it seems all the machines were destroyed.''

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. ''What is the closest Akatsuki facility to this one?''

''Amaterasu, sir.''

x-x-x-x-

''Sakura, calm down.'' Neji said calmly.

''He called my name! He knows!''

''We need to move quickly then.'' Tenten said, putting in her earpiece.

''Usagi this is Kunai.''

''Go ahead.''

''We need to move stage 2 up.''

''The plan is absolute.''

''We didn't account for the Uchiha-knowing-Haruno factor.''

''What?''

''Yup. He may have recognized her, he called her name.''

''One moment Kunai.''

There was a moment of silence.

''Permission granted, move out now.''

Tenten nodded to Neji. ''We move now.''

x-x-x-x-

Sakura, as Juri, entered Amaterasu. The place was a maze, just as the maps Itachi had given her suggested.

Also, the place was pretty well set-up, meaning the were on their own. No outside communications with Usagi.

Sakura was now in the girls' dormitory section. She knocked twice on door 335. Hopefully, this was still the right room.

The door opened.

''Juri-sama, please come in.''

Once the door closed, Sakura pulled the girl into a hug. ''Sakura-nee-san.''

''Moegi, how are you?''

''Fine, I've settled into the mission well.''

Sakura smiled. ''And Udon?''

Moegi nodded. ''He's also doing well.''

Sakura pulled the wig off, shaking her shorter hair free.

Moegi pulled the closet door to the side.

''I've gotten you this,'' she handed Sakura the jeans and black sleeveless shirt with a cap.

''The counselling staff wear these.'' she informed Sakura who nodded and began to change, tucking all her hair into the cap at the end.

''Good luck, nee-san.''

Sakura smiled, and nodded, hugging her once more.

There was a beep from Moegi's wrist watch.

''Udon has opened the side entrance.''

''Good, time to move.''

Moegi nodded and watched Sakura leave.

Sakura set both her bombs up quickly, carefully hidden. She set them for 10 minutes. As she made her way to her exit, she noticed that security had been tightened. Did they know? No, that was impossible...unless...Sasuke...no.

Sakura made a sharp turn, out of the dormitory section. If Sasuke was here, she couldn't let him die.

She broke into a run, she needed to get to the control sector. That was the most likely place he would be.

Her watched beeped. 9 minutes left. She only begged that she would make it in time.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke was still in denail. It just couldn't be Sakura. Or maybe...he hoped it wasn't.

No, he reasoned, she wouldn't do this. She wasn't strong enough.

He was mistaken. Not that it was possible, he was himself, after all, but maybe this time...

Someone bumped into him he prepared a glare but it fell short. Short pink locks, shorter than he remembered, caught his eye. She was sitting on the floor, staring up at him.

Her eyes were wide, the cap she was wearing lay discarded on the floor from her fall.

They stared at each other, the shock too great for them in the moment.

Sakura had roughly planned how she would handle the situation. She hadn't seen him since she was 18 and now, at 20 she thought she'd be able to handle it. Apparently not.

The first explosions hit, shaking the entire base. Sasuke blinked. ''Fuck.'' he grabbed Sakura's hand and began to lead her to an exit.

''S-Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura called as she stumbled behind him.

Whether or not she was a terrorist, she was still Sakura. He couldn't let her die.

More explosions went off, but he never let go of her hand.

When they finally escaped, the entire base exploded. Sakura sat down, staring wide eyed at the remains of the base.

''Sakura.''

Her eyes darted up to his face.

''Why are you here?''

''I...''

What good would lying do? In a few hours he would know the truth anyway.

She looked away.

''How long, Sakura?''

She looked back at him. ''Don't. Don't look at me like that - like I betrayed **you** personally.''

Sakura heard the chopping of air over head and looked up to see a familiar blonde head.

''That's my ride.''

Sasuke had yet to say anything, what was he supposed to do? Point a gun at her? Shoot her...he couldn't do that could he?

''Bye, Sasuke-kun, and im...sorry.''

Sakura grabbed on to a ladder that Naruto had dropped from the helicopter.

Sasuke just watched her go with that expressionless face.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke entered his condo, a deep scowl on his face.

Sakura.

She couldn't be this person. There was no way...

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket immediately, thinking it was her. It wasn't.

''What?''

''Little brother, I suggest you turn on the tv.''

Sasuke sighed.

''Now,'' Itachi urged.

Sasuke fell down onto the couch and pressed the 'on' button on the remote.

''We received the video only a few minutes ago, we haven't watched it so you will be seeing it totally uncut.'' the anchor woman said.

The screen changed.

''Sakura...'' his eyes widened.

''We are LEAF, and we are not terrorists, we simply do not agree with things the way they are now.'' she spoke and her voice was so strong and full of conviction. ''The members of Akatsuki that our organization took out were mass murderers, Akatsuki defends that by saying we are fighting a war. Is it a war if the only people murdered were civilians? Anti-Akatsuki protestors? Another matter would be this war, it is unessacary. And we cannot agree with the way Akatsuki's leader, Madara, is handling the situation, or the state he has thrown the world into. We, LEAF, cannot stay silent anymore, and I, Haruno Sakura will do everything in my power to stop this madman. Why must we fight? This war seems to be dragging on, the cycle of hate just keeps growing. Innocents lose their lives, why must that be necessary? So I ask you, how long does Madara intend to keep the world in such chaos? How many more must sacrifice their precious lives before he is satisfied?'' Sakura looked away from the camera, at her lap. ''I cannot allow this to happen anymore, I cannot allow more lives to be lost for this...his sugar-coated lie!'' she looked back up at the camera, her eyes filled with tears.

''Yes, the world wasn't perfect before, but nothing is perfect! I will put an end to this hate, I will stop the unessacary killing. That is the reason I joined LEAF, and for that reason we exist.''

The video cut away, the anchor blinked in shock.

''W-we'll be right back after the break.'' she stuttered.

''Fuck!'' Sasuke screamed and threw his phone into the wall.

''Dammit...Sakura...why...?''

''We're back with channel 4 news! It has been verified that the girl in the video is indeed Haruno Sakura!''

Sasuke banged his head against the wall.

This couldn't be happening.

Well here's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed!

Read and Review plz!

Next Chapter : Sasuke goes to confront Sakura.

Zana-Lee

xoxo


	3. 3 I'm Only Happy When It Rains

Blinded By The Dark

Chapter 3 - I'm Only Happy When It Rains

_I only smile in the dark._

There was always a fine line that Sakura kept once she had joined LEAF. From the start she knew that Sasuke was part of the Akatsuki Military, which meant that sooner or later they would meet again. She had always hoped that she'd have a chance to explain things to him, but it seemed fate wasn't going to give her that chance.

Sakura folder the letter and placed it into the envelope before she turned to Ino who was laying on her pink-covered bed.

''Give it to him for me. Tell him that I don't expect him to read it or anything...Ino, he's not gonna show up, lets face it.''

''He still loves you, I saw his face yesterday.''

''Lets not exaggerate things.'' Sakura said, waving it off. He couldn't still love her. After he watched the news, she was sure he couldn't.

''I need to go, Tsunade requested to see me.''

Ino nodded and pulled her friend into a hug. ''Probably a mission, be careful.''

''You too.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke hadn't slept a wink, he had been bothered by the subject all night. Sakura - his Sakura - was too innocent to be this person, but then again, he left 'his' Sakura behind...she wasn't the same anymore, was she?

...

...

Was she?

He wasn't sure anymore...

That's why he got into his car and sped down to her house...he knew she wouldn't be there, she was smarter than that...but he hoped he would be able to find something.

The drive felt long and at the time immensely short. As he came to a stop he knew Akatsuki had already been there. Windows were smashed, the garden was ruined, some of the furniture lay discarded and pulled apart on the lawn.

He stepped through the gates and decided to look around the outside before he went inside. The naked mermaid fountain that Sakura's mother had always been so proud of was turned off, a few bullet holes could be seen through the marble on her skin. He walked past it going around the house. The small wooden bench that stood between the roses was one he remembered well.

_**''Are you coming upstairs...?'' she asked hesitantly, her voice soft and small.**_

_**Sasuke said nothing as he sat down on the bench, resting his arms on this thighs, his hands hanging down limply.**_

_**He knew he couldn't hide it from her any longer, the inevitable truth - that he was leaving, but he couldn't tell her, he'd given his word.**_

_**Sakura crouched down in front of him. Her eyes begging something from him, anything.**_

_**He swallowed and nodded. ''In a minute.'' he said, answering her previous question.**_

_**''Did something happen tonight, with your uncle?''**_

_**Sasuke looked at her. ''No.'' he answered.**_

_**Her eyes narrowed quickly before she sighed. ''I...see.''**_

_**Sasuke reached out and took her chin before pulling her closer, she rose slightly to meet him and their lips met, he felt her hesitation, her pain and he was sure she would feel him but he didn't stop, he pulled her into him. **_

But this time, it wasn't Sakura at the bench, it was a blonde. One he knew well enough.

''Yamanaka Ino, tell me where she is, depending on your answer I may have to shoot you.''

Ino looked up at him from her seat, smiling.

''Hello, long time no see, Sasuke-kun.''

''I believe we saw each other just yesterday.''

Ino shrugged nonchalantly. ''Maybe.''

''Stop fucking around and answer my question!'' Sasuke snapped and pulled out his gun.

''I can understand why Sakura didn't want to come herself.''

''INO! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!''

Ino stood up and faced him. ''Why? So you can point your gun at her? So you can shoot her, kill her, in the name of Akatsuki? In the name of your uncle?'' she stepped into his gun as she spoke.

Sasuke's eyes widened but he said nothing.

''She...Sakura is a part of a terrorist-''

''Weren't you listening at all to what she said?''

''She's just being used!''

''That video wasn't scripted! It was her own words.''

Sasuke stepped back, shocked. ''No! Sakura wouldn't...-''

Ino sighed. ''She thought you wouldn't come. She said you would hate her for this.''

Sasuke looked up at Ino, his eyes narrowed.

''In any case, she asked me to give you this.'' Ino handed him an envelope.

'Sasuke-kun' it said at the front in Sakura's handwriting.

''She said that she didn't expect you to read it, but she really hopes that you will.''

Ino walked past him.

''Yamanaka!'' Sasuke turned pointing his gun at her.

''Both of us know you are not going to shoot me.'' she winked at him. ''See ya.'' and with a last wave she walked around the corner.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura stood in Tsunade's office, along with Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi and Gai.

''Good, you're all on time.'' Tsunade said, looking pointedly at Kakashi who wasn't paying much attention away.

''I need all of you to head to Lightening immediately. According to the Raikage there's a spy that has been informing Akatsuki of their moves. Find the spy and take him out.''

''Wouldn't sending just one of us have been enough?'' Neji drawled.

''Not exactly, that will be the easy part. Have the spy deliver the information, two of you will stay behind and take him or her to the Raikage, while the rest of you follow the Akatsuki operative, find their base and take him out before he delivers the information. Sakura and Shikamaru will take care of the spy. You leave immediately.''

They nodded and left the office.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat on the bench and ran a hand through his hair before he rested his forehead on his palm. How could things have gotten so...so fucked up?

He let out a deep breath. He was so confused, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to handle her betrayal. Sakura was, to him, the only thing left pure - in his life and especially in his heart. Now, she wasn't, she had been tainted by this war. It was his fault. He had pushed her to this...if he had only handled it differently...

What would she have to say to him? He lifted the letter and-

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

He answered without even looking at the called ID.

''Yes?''

''Sasuke, come in immediately.'' Madara ordered sternly.

''Hn.'' he hung up, standing up.

Things would take a turn now, either in favor of Akatsuki or in favor of the world...he wondered, as he walked to his car -letter in hand- if Sakura would become his enemy?

.

.

.

Would he be able to shoot her if it came to that?...or...would he hesitate?

x-x-x-x-

Ino walked through the halls of the LEAF headquarters. The confrontation with Sasuke went well enough. The doubt in his eyes proved her theory, the jerk still loved Sakura. The blonde shook her head, it was his fault for running off and joining the damned military. He couldn't blame Sakura.

''Ino, what are you thinking so hard about?''

Said girl blinked and looked up, ''Oh, hi Kiba.''

''You don't need to sound so disappointed.'' he laughed slightly, although he was serious.

''No, I'm not disappointed!'' she slapped his arm and gave him a smile.

''Tsunade-sama was looking for you, something about a new mission.''

Ino nodded. ''See you around Kiba.'' she walked past him. Things between them had been...awkward since he had confessed his feelings when they were in High School. Its not that Ino didn't like him, the thing was and still is - she loves someone else, someone she'd lost.

Kiba was a strong-willed guy, he believed in taking action first and he rarely thought things through, like his situation with Sakura. Although Ino had initially decided to stay out of it, she knew she had to stop whatever was going on, they were destroying themselves slowly, trying to hid from their lives. Which was something they couldn't do.

Sakura had broken it off, Kiba had then realized that he had feelings for her and even though Sakura decided it was best for them to only be friends, it had served to complicate things more.

Ino sighed as she knocked twice on Tsunade's door.

''Come in.'' Tsunade called.

''Kiba told me that you had a mission for me?'' Ino asked.

''Ah yes. Its an infiltration mission. You need to find and kill this man.'' she handed the folder to Ino.

It showed a picture of a blonde man, he had a long band covering one eye.

''Deidara?'' Ino asked.

''That's the one. Find him, gather information and kill him.''

Ino nodded. ''When do I leave?''

''They're expecting you at the Uchiwa base near the border of Konoha in 2 days time.''

Ino nodded and turned to leave.

''Be careful Ino...hes dangerous.''

''Of course.''

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke entered Madara's office. It was filled with people and he knew few of them but it didn't matter.

''Now that everyone is here, there is something I would like to discuss with you,'' Madara began, ''We should end LEAF before they become a nuisance; I have gathered all of you here for that cause. From now on, the members in this room will form the elite team 'Sharingan' and we will exist to eliminate LEAF. I will be Sharingan 0, Kisame will be Sharingan 1, Itachi will be Sharingan 2, Sasuke - 3, Konan - 4, Nagato - 5, Yahiko - 6, Deidara 7, Hidan - 8, Kabuto - 9 and Zetsu will be Sharingan 10.''

''What about this girl?'' Kisame asked, a sadistic smile on his face.

''Haruno Sakura?'' Madara asked, ''She is nothing but a little bitch. I'll take care of her myself.''

Sasuke stiffened and Itachi grabbed his wrist, silently telling him to calm down.

He knew, the moment he saw the news, he knew it would come to this, and yet it still unsettled him. No matter what...he couldn't let her die. He needed to see her.

When Madara dismissed them, he headed to his apartment, where he sat down, the envelope addressed to him in his hand.

His phone rang and as usual he simply answered without checking the caller ID.

''What?''

''Sasuke-kun!''

He sighed. ''What?''

''You seemed so stressed when I saw you today, let me help to relax you...you know I do it oh-so-well.''

''No.''

''Oh come on Sasuke-kun, stop playing hard to get!''

''Hn, goodbye Karin.''

''Wait! Sasu-'' he hung up and turned his phone off.

He ran a hand through his hair and took the envelope again, quickly ripping it open. A small, silver heart fell into his lap. He recognized it immediately, of course he did. It was the last birthday present he had giving her, a necklace with 2 dangling hearts. He held it between his thumb and index finger. She had removed one of the hearts...for him?

He let the roll into his palm before, it felt heavy and he closed it within his palm before he opened it letter. His eyes immediately recognising her handwriting in the black pen.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I always thought that if we were together, that even time would stop, but instead I was alone, and time seemed to flow and go by uncontrollably and in that time our hearts just went right past each other. It wouldve been nice if I could have frozen time to explain to you why things have turned out this why, but the truth is - I don't know the answers myself and I'm sure we wouldn't have been able to see eye to eye. _

_Do you remember, when we were little, we swore we changed things? We didn't understand the world back then and yet, we find ourselves in the position we promised. I never imagined we'd be diverted...but I do believe we'll be able to meet again._

_Our memories haven't faded, you rare smiles, the way you touched me, the way you looked at me, I haven't forgotten, sometimes I wonder if I ever will, I still only want to be by your side...am I deluded in that? _

_I don't want you to carry this on your shoulders, I made this decision on my own. Don't worry about me._

_I do not know what our destination is, but I believe we'll be able to reach the future together._

_I won't try and explain myself, because I know that you will not understand._

_I hope that we'll be able to meet again._

_Love always, _

_Sakura. _

Sasuke reread the letter, it didn't give him the answers he so hoped he would find. He was shocked though, how could she still love him? After what he had done to her? He would admit that he still felt the same way about her...

Sasuke sighed heavily and placed the small heart he held in his hand on his nightstand and then placed the letter in the small drawer.

He was interrupted by the ringing of his house phone. Irritation welled up inside of him. Couldn't Karin take a hint? He marched up to it, debating whether to reject the call or tell her off.

He lifted the phone. He was gonna make it clear to her right now.

''WHAT?'' he snapped.

''...Hi...Sasuke-kun...''

''...Sakura?''

please review! I hope you enjoyed it!

Tell me what you think of this story/ideas/improvements welcome!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
